


Scandal, Love

by samkkilove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samkkilove/pseuds/samkkilove
Summary: 9 years later, they meet again. With unexpected scandal.





	Scandal, Love

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_Leaked Sex Tape Between 2 Trending People in the Industry Right Now_ **

_A sex tape between 2 trending people in the industry right now, idol Kang Daniel and actor Park Jihoon which believed leaked to media this morning. 1 hour since the believed video is leaked both parties still haven’t give media any clarification._

**_Idol Kang Daniel And Actor Park Jihoon, What Is Their Relationship?_ **

_Both Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon has such a private life, both of them barely mention their private life in interviews or tv shows so not many know their private life. Park Jihoon even strictly limit the question about his private life. So, many fans are curious about their relationship, what is the relationship between the two?_

**_2 Hours After The News, Both Agencies Still Haven’t Come Out With Any Clarifications_ **

****

**_Fans Coming Out With Evidences_ **

_Even though the leaked sex tape are pretty blurry, but some fans from both side with their eagle eyes noticed and pointing out that both males in the video has the same mole position as Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon, such as in their neck, and chin. Fans believe a position such as mole is very hard to be faked, thus fans believe that the person in the video are both Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon. Some fans also pointed out that both artists had been seen wearing a same clothes more than twice. 2 hours since the scandal broke out both parties haven't come out with any clarification, will they come out with their clarification soon?_

 

__

__

__

__

__

 

_[+9699, -2910] I find it kind of cute that both of them has mole in the same exact place??_

_[+529, -345] Isn’t there a saying which said if both people who are in relationship has mole in the same exact place they’re a soulmate? Kkkk_

_[+1210, -109] F*ck can both companies just release a clarification??? How much long we must wait?_

_[+1200, -607] Not a fans of them both, but if they really dating wow isn’t this a big change in our entertainment industry?_

_[+1101, -504] As long as they’re happy, I will always support the both of you.._

_[+784, -212] It’s not even a date pictures released by dispatch but a sex tape lol farewell_

_[+439, -123] I wonder if this is the reason they barely talk about their private life?_

Jisung sighed as he closed his phone and put it on his back pocket. It’s been 2 hours _(2 hours 36 minutes 45 seconds to be exact)_ since the scandal broke out and was all over the news portal, and both Daniel, Jihoon, and the word sex tape haven’t leave the trending topic since then.

 

And since it’s been 2 hours since the scandal broke out, netizens were starting to demand the company for a feedback, a clarification. Fans are starting to curse and blaming the company for being so slow. And Jisung sighed again looking at the company’s stocks that keep on going down. Do people think making a clarification is that easy? If putting out a clarification is that easy, he want to put a clarification that says, _“No, the person in that video is not Daniel.”_ But Jisung’s not sure what the relationship between Daniel and Jihoon is. Even though they have been working together for than 8 years, Daniel really keep his personal life private. And with all the evidence that being put together by the fans, Jisung decided that it it’s the best for both artists and company to meet and talk, before putting out a clarification. With that alone, he already spending one and half hour just to contact the other artist’s company to arrange the meeting.

 

_Such a headache._

 

He looked to his left to see Daniel who doesn’t look like he was disturbed by the news and the sex tape itself. Was he crazy? How can he look so calm when his career is at the stake right now?

 

“Daniel?” Jisung called out. Daniel simply replied with a _hmm,_ not interested in a conversation right now.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked carefully, he may looked calm but there’s no one in the world could be this calm when their career was hit by a scandal this big, right?

 

Daniel take a look at his right, at Jisung before nodding his head, and smiled softly. “Yeah, I’m okay. Kinda.” And he giggled.

 

GIGGLED.

 

Jisung eyes widen in surprise. Did he just giggled? In this situation?! He fucking giggled?! Jisung almost hit him right there and then, just in case his brain malfunctioned because of such a big blow from this scandal, but then the car they ridding stopped in the back entrance of one company. An actor company.

 

Jisung sighed again, this meeting better end well, or he will need to dig a hole and just bury himself in that hole and never comeback.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was nervous.

 

He was scared.

 

All this time, he only look at the younger from the LCD of his phone that are now in his right back pocket.

 

Or from the tv in his living room.

 

Even though they both working in the same field, they never actually meet each other.

 

9 years.

 

Now, he will actually meet the younger boy, _Again._

9 years.

 

It took 9 years for them to meet again.

 

With one scandal like this, that he never expected. Or maybe both of them never expected.

 

He was nervous.

 

He was scared.

 

But he also feel happy.

 

Excited.

 

To finally, _finally._

 

To meet the one who was filling his heart with _pink and red,_ 11 years ago.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first nielwink fanfic! And I'm also very new at writing, and since English is not my mother language, probably there will be a lot of typos and grammatical errors. As a new writer, I still don't know much about things, so if you can leave me a comment about your thoughts and maybe also some criticsm, i will gladly accept it and hopefully that will really help me to learn. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
